1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the art to be applied to the tubing pump used for conveying various kinds of fluids. The present invention is provided with a plurality of tubes different from each other in inner diameter and disposed in parallel with each other over the length of the common axis of rotating bodies and, further, provided with tube pressing means disposed around the common axis of the abovesaid rotating bodies at fixed intervals so that fluids may be conveyed by pressing and squeezing action effected on tubing parts of the abovesaid tubes by the rotation of tube pressing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional type tubing pumps have such a structure which often require replacement of tubes that have been deteriorated by squeezing action of the pressing means.
This structure, however, has a drawback in that the replacement of a single piece of the deteriorated tube by an unused one causes variation in fluid flow quantity only in the replacing tube and, as a result, unbalance in the total feed quantity of fluids. Yet, the replacement of all tubes every time when any of the tubes is deteriorated is uneconomical and the wrong connection of tubes is liable to be caused since a difference in inner diameter between tubes is quite small though tubes are primarily different from each other in inner diameter, thereby resulting in unsatisfactory performance of the pump as a whole.